Lisplind
Lisplind is a windalf settlement generally populated by those windalves who have put the past behind them and seek to mend broken bonds with other races. Nearly all the windalf population of Lisplind migrated from the nearby settlement atop the Arid Belt, High Oren. Lisplind is a small city and is quite isolated still, but they have open trading relations with nearby human and dwarven settlements. History Lisplind was founded in 51TC by Erelun Le'estra, a Windalf Cleric who had wanted to keep their gods alive in the eyes of the humans they had forgotten during and after the clashing. Though a cleric of Celestine, he upheld the beliefs of the entirty of the Green Faith, and built a temple to them as a whole rather than of a single god or goddess,which - at the time - was unheard of in windalf culture. They saw each and every god or goddess as unique in the art to celebrate them and as such - very few windalf followed Erelun to his new land. The town was not growing as Erelun had hoped, and slowly, he began to lose faith in his ideal that windalf and other races could live together once more - he prayed and fasted for 40 nights begging for the intervention of his deities before they finally took pity on them and answered. Until something miraculous happened. Sebastien Sal'Torel - the Lord of the Green Faith, appeared before him, marking the first time a deity of the green faith had appeared upon the material plane before mortal eyes. He walked up the mountains of the Arid Belt by foot, carrying the weakened and malnurished cleric who lie on the brink of death up the rocky crags into the gates of High Oren and asked his people. "Is this how my children have grown? Is this what has become of your faith?" Presenting the dying cleric to the crowds of people. It was then that Lisplind began to grow - the people looked back on their mistake in turning the cleric Erelun aside. Geography Lisplind lies within the northern-most arm of the Lanswood upon a series of hills and clefts within the forest. It is somewhat mundane in its architecture in contrast to the more extravagant windalf cities. But many see it as beautiful none the less. The main cliff it lies upon houses an underground river that collects runoff from Mount Danbaros to the south. This river opens up from the cliff into a series of beautiful waterfalls. The Lanswood being a cold coniferous forest is home to many dangers so the city is walled by the outer face of several buildings built in conjunction of one another. Economy Lisplind though small is quite prosperous in the ways of income. Many followers of the green faith make pilgrimage here as it is a holy site due to it's history with Sebastien Sal'Torel. It also exports several meats, furs and other animal products. It's conjuction to one of the few water supplies in the forest draws many wild woodland beasts to drink. This income is rarely spent on imports as the city has most everything necessary to function properly. Landmarks '''The Grave of Erelun Le'estra: '''Erelun did not survive his trial. Though Sebastien is said to have offered him restoration - Erelun did not accept, he saw himself as a sacrifice for the prosperity of his people. This grave is said to have been dug by Sebastien's own hands. Places of Worship '''Temple of the Green Faith: '''There is a large temple in the heart of the city that is the very same temple Erelun built for his deities several centuries ago. It is a Class I Holy Site. The very energy of the Green Faith is felt by those within miles of the temple. Undead and even the Unnatural are never seen within the northern Larswood with the exception of Perykilixit, whose unfathomable power almost matches Sebastien's. Though the reason he is unharmed by the power of the temple lies not in his power, but his loyalty to the green faith, being a druid.